The present invention relates to a waterproofing agent composition and a method of preparing the same, and more particularly to a waterproofing agent composition that may provide waterproofing characteristics, humidity resistance and permeability resistance to surfaces of various materials, and a method of preparing the same.
Waterproofing agents are used to protect materials against water or humidity in a variety of fields. For example, waterproofing agents may be used to protect various materials such as furniture manufactured from wood, etc., ships manufactured from metal, etc., materials for construction, and outer walls and floors of buildings.
As such waterproofing agents, waterproof paints including epoxy and urethane as main raw materials are used. In addition, waterproof asphalt, waterproof urethane paint, and the like are used in waterproof construction requiring special work.
Conventional waterproof urethane paint or waterproof epoxy paint forms waterproofing layers on subjects or bases by means of a primer. While work using such a manner may be easily performed, bonding strength is unstable during working and thus a waterproofing layer should be thickly formed.
In addition, since a heat insulation layer, other than a waterproofing layer, should be additionally formed on subjects or bases requiring heat insulation, the thicknesses of protective layers of subjects or bases become excessively thick. Lifespan of such thick protective layers due to poor weather resistance is shorter than that of subjects or bases of buildings, facilities, or the like. As a result, protective layers should be maintained and repaired.